Cendres et Renaissances
by Parallel Adventure
Summary: L'innocence de la jeunesse est tellement fragile. Un rien peu changer le cours d'une histoire ou d'une vie. Et tous ce à quoi on croit peuvent être brisé en une seule seconde. C'est pourtant ce qui attend Ambre Nugon. L'engrenage est en place depuis sa naissance, et les dix première années de sa vie vont s'effondré… pour renaître de leurs cendres.
1. Les lettres

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Bonjour à tous ! Parallel Adventure pour vous servir (enfin façon de parler ^^)_

_Voici ma première fic ! Je l'ai bien en tête... le problème c'est que je mets beaucoups de temps à l'écrire...car j'essaie d'être la plus fidèle possible à l'univers de J.K. Rowling...__Mais rassurez-vous je sais déjà comment ça se fini !_

_En savoir plus sur la fic ? Vous n'avez qu'à la lire...__Non, je blague_

_Alors, juste trois infos:_

_-l'histoire ne se passe pas à Poudlard _

_-notre héroine à onze ans quand Harry en a treize_

_-un personnage que je j'adore appaîtra mais je vous dirai pas lequel..._

_Sinon, ce premier chapitre pilote et un peu long, mais c'est pour bien planter le décor..._

_Voilà, voilà._

_Laissez moi votre avis, critiques, coups de gueule ou mots gentils à vous de voir ^^_

* * *

1 Les lettres

Le soleil commençait juste à décliner. La journée avait été longue et chaude pour un début de Juillet. L'homme s'avançait sur le chemin sec avec un costume des plus étranges. D'un bleu sombre parfaitement lisse et brillant, il se ferrait rapidement dévisagé en ville. Pourtant il n'attendait pas d'autre réaction de la part des personnes auquel il rendait visite. Il faisait ça depuis plusieurs années maintenant mais il redoutait toujours la réaction des Moldus qui étaient souvent imprévisibles. C'était la dernière personne à qui il devrait rendre visite aujourd'hui. Le lendemain il devrait à nouveau recommencer son périple à travers la France et ce pendant encore trois jours. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire ça. Car à chaque fin de journée il se sentant vider de ses forces. Il revoyait encore une fois son discours, le même à chaque fois. Il le connaissait par cœur mais ça lui permettais de surmonter ses angoisses. Il arriva enfin au bout du chemin et s'arrêta. Une maison en pierre brutes se dressait devant lui, allumé de toute part, la cheminé fumante et une bonne odeur flottant dans l'air. La porte était encore ouverte. Il distinguait très bien la petite entrée avec l'escalier en bois massif qui montait dans les étages, un petit buffet et un tas de chaussures désordonnés. D'un pied décidé il traversa le jardin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et faillis arracher la cloche lorsqu'il sonna. Il y eu alors un vacarme inimaginable et se retrouva projeter à terre par une masse énorme. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se protéger.

- Lotti, revient méchante fille ! cria une voix féminine. Tandis que l'homme, étalé au sol se faisait lécher le visage par un gros chien. Excusez la monsieur, elle fait ça tous les soirs. Elle vous a sans doute pris pour mon mari.

- Pas de soucis, madame. Répondit-il en se relevant.

- Que voulez-vous mon brave monsieur. A votre allure vous n'êtes pas un client de mon mari. Participez-vous à une soirée costumée dans les parages. Etes-vous en panne dans les environs ?

- Rien de tout cela j'en ai peur.

- Quelque chose est arrivée à ma famille !

- Non, madame rassurez-vous, il faut juste que je parle à vous, votre mari et surtout à votre fille.

- A ma fille ? répétât-elle incrédule.

- Oui c'est assez important, puis-je rentrer.

- Heu oui, je vous en prie, dit-elle visiblement troubler par les propos de cet homme.

Elle le fit s'assoir dans le petit salon en bredouillant quelque mot comme quoi sa fille et son mari allaient arriver, puis se retira dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un petit plateau sur lequel était posé deux tasses. Elle lui en tendit et s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards, tout comme sa chienne tranquillement couché dans son panier. Elle le trouvait différent des personne qu'elle voyait tous les jours, pas seulement à cause de son apparence, mais aussi à cause de son aura. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de croiser ce genre de personnes, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Toute la tension qui émanait de cet homme, lui rappelait sa fille.

Les regards de cette femme ne le dérangeaient pas plus que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il lui était interdit d'abordé le sujet tant que la personne concerné n'était pas là. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il avait vécu dans cette ignorance, lui aussi, il n'y a pas si longtemps et avait lui-même reçu la visite, chez ses parents, d'une personne dont le métier est identique au sien aujourd'hui. Il reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et essaya d'avoir l'air décontracté. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, se gratta le bouc et souris à la femme. Celle-ci se figea, rougi et baissa les yeux sur ces genoux.

- Votre café était très bon.

- Ha… Merci…

- Je suis vraiment désolé de cette situation, madame …

- Ne vous excusez, monsieur, je suis sûre que vous avez une bonne raison de vouloir parler à… ma fille. J'espère seulement qu'elle pourra nous expliqué votre présence, ou l'avez-vous rencontré ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. Vous me paressez bien jeune. Quelle est votre âge ? Et d'où venez-vous exactement ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Et pourquoi portez-vous des vêtements aussi étranges ? elle avait dit tout ça, sans reprendre sa respiration et le fixait sans ciller.

- Vous posez de bien nombreuses questions maintenant…

- Je suis désolé… et elle se remit à regarder ses jambes.

- Arrêtez de vous excuser. Vous avait raison de vous questionner. Mais toutes les réponses à vos questions seront données en temps voulu. Mais surtout n'en voulait pas à votre fille, qui ne connaît pas encore mon existence. En ce qui concerne mon âge j'ai vingt-et-un ans révolu et je…

- Bonsoir chérie, nous sommes rentré !

- Bonsoir maman !

A l'entrée du maitre de maison dans le salon, notre homme se leva comme le voulait le protocole. La confrontation des deux hommes était assez étrange. Le père de famille était un peu plus grand et son costume était impeccable, pas un faux pli, sa cravate à sa juste place comme si il n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Ils regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette surgisse dans leurs champs de vision. La jeune fille les regarda l'un après l'autre, les examina de ses yeux noirs, puis reparti avec la plus grande indifférence, ses cheveux châtain voletant derrière elle.

- Euh…, dirent ensemble la mère et l'homme en bleu.

- Je ne savais pas… que l'on recevait… chérie. Dit le mari et venant se placé à côté de sa femme.

- Oui, enfin non, ce jeune homme est venu pour parler à notre fille…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pourrais vous expliqué mais, sa présence me serais indispensable…

L'homme regarda sa femme qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Cela eu un effet apaisant sur l'homme qui se détendit instantanément. Il appela sa fille qui arriva dans le salon aussi indifféremment qu'elle était apparue la première fois. Elle s'assit sur la banquette à côté de sa mère, son père debout derrière elles la main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Il invita l'homme à se rassoir sur le canapé. Après quelques secondes de silence l'homme, commença enfin le discours qu'il avait si souvent répété.

- Tout d'abord laissé moi me présenter, je m'appelle Sylvain Lamer. J'ai vingt-et-un ans et je travaille depuis la fin de mes études dans l'établissement qui m'a formé. Vous pouvez donc me considérer pour l'instant comme un représentant. Néanmoins cette notion va changer dans très peu de temps. J'ai ici une lettre que je suis venu remettre en main propre à Mademoiselle Ambre Nugon, née le 12 juin 1982 à Angoulême. Est-ce bien vous ?

- O…oui.

- Alors tenez.

Il sorti la lettre de sa poche intérieur ainsi qu'un étrange bout de bois sculpté. Ambre prit la lettre lorsqu'il la lui tendit. C'était une très belle lettre dans un papier les plus délicat et d'un blanc parfait. Le nom, prénom, et l'adresse d'Ambre était écrite dessus à la main dans une encre bleu et un emblème était sérigraphié au dos, un petit écusson dans lequel se trouvé une croix et six étoiles. Les parents regardèrent la lettre, puis leur fille, puis Sylvain. Celui-ci savait que c'était le moment le plus délicat et se contenta de fixé la lettre. Ambre ouvrit donc la lettre.

Elle la lut silencieusement une première fois, puis une deuxième fois et encore une troisième fois comme si elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Puis à sa quatrième relecture, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle fixa Sylvain les yeux mouillé de larmes. Ses parents commencèrent à s'agiter.

- Ambre, peux-tu lire cette lettre à haute voix, s'il te plaît, lui demanda Sylvain.

Elle hésitât puis hocha la tête.

- «

_Académie de Magie Beaux-Bâtons_

_Directrice : Olympe Maxime_

_Chère Mlle Nugon,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'académie de Magie, Beaux-Bâtons._

_Cet établissement vous permettra, en 7ans, de trouver votre voie dans la communauté magique._

_Une seconde lettre vous sera fournie, après l'ouverture de celle-ci, par votre tuteur, qui se chargera de vous expliquer tout ce qui concerne notre monde._

_Vous trouvez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre pour les 1èresannées, nous attendons votre réponse, le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Nugon, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Olympe Maxime_

_Directrice_

_»_

Un silence pesant se fit dans la petite salle. Ambre n'arrivait pas à regarder ses parents, et encore moins le dit tuteur, Sylvain. Son regard restait fixé sur la lettre, mais plus précisément sur le mot « Magie ». Elle était tout simplement sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait plus elle sentait un étrange sentiment monter en elle. C'est une tout autre guerre qui se passait dans le for intérieur de sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas tous ce qui se passait, mais une chose était sur dans le méli-mélo de ses pensées, elle était très inquiète et elle devait absolument protéger sa fille.

Sylvain savait que le choc était rude. Il fallait à tout prix qu'une personne réagisse, mais surtout que cette dites réaction soit positive. Sinon il savait qu'il passerait une mauvaise soirée. Les minutes s'écoulaient, et toujours aucune réaction, même la chienne dans son panier ne bougeait pas. Et juste au moment on Sylvain aller casser, bien que l'idée lui déplaisait énormément, le silence, une personne réagit avant lui et le laissa pantois.

- Vous voulez dire que ma fille est une … magicienne… avec des pouvoirs magiques et toutes la panoplie qui va avec ?

- Nous utilisons plutôt le terme de « sorcière » mais oui, votre fille possède bien des dons surnaturels, monsieur.

- C'est tout simplement incompréhensible…

- Il arrive que deux être humain dépourvu de talent magique donne naissance à un sorcier ou une sorcière. Et cela arrive plus fréquemment que vous ne le pensez, moi-même j'ai des parents Moldus et …

- Moldus ? interrompu l'homme dont les saphirs de ses yeux commencés à briller de curiosité.

- Les personnes ne possédant pas de pouvoir magique, répondit Sylvain du tact au tact. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je fais ce métiers, je vous ai dit au début que j'étais un représentant, je suis en fait Spécialiste en Relations Moldus, rattaché au département des inscriptions de l'académie Beaux-Bâtons.

Durant l'échange qu'avaient eu les deux hommes Ambre avait enfin compris la portée des mots de la lettre et de Sylvain. Maintenant tout était clair dans son esprit et un immense flux de sensation étrange mais apaisante déferla en elle. Comme si elle avait toujours su.

Ce changement d'états d'esprit fut si soudain, que cela provoqua un véritable chaos dans la pièce et cela en une fraction de seconde.

Sylvain avait brusquement sentis des énergies magiques d'une grande puissance. Il c'était lever en brandissant sa baguette ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher des exclamations du père. Mais cela lui importait peut puisqu'il pensait être attaqué. Ce fut l'attitude de la mère qui mit fin à l'angoisse qui avait saisi le jeune tuteur. Elle fixait ça fille, interdite. Elle avait ressentis cette décharge d'aura et cela lui fessait peur. Son visage se décomposé au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulé. Puis tout d'un coup il reprit toute sa vitalité et se tourna brusquement vers le jeune homme plus déterminé que jamais. C'est à ce moment que Sylvain compris que toute cette puissance provenait de la jeune fille.

- Que se passe-t-il !? dit- elle d'une voix sourde et menaçante

- M. Lamer voulez-vous baissé votre … enfin ceci … dit le père doucement comme si il voulait désarmer un braqueur de banque.

- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Suis-je bête bien sûr que vous êtes sérieux, sinon pourquoi seriez-vous venu ici pour nous faire cette blague idiote ! Qui n'est pas une blague puisque c'est la vérité ! Mais qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à vous croire sur parole hein ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous dites vraiment la vérité !

- C'est la vérité maman… je ne serais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est la vérité. Je le sens, au plus profond de moi.

Tandis que la mère dévisagea sa fille, en perdant une fois de plus toutes ses couleurs, Sylvain se ressaisit, il abaissa sa baguette et reprit une position normale. Le père suivait maintenant les échanges d'un œil vigilant, apparemment très lié aux émotions de sa femme. Ambre quant à elle fixée son tuteur, avec une envie nouvelle et débordante. Grace à ce regard, Sylvain savait que c'était joué d'avance, il avait remplis sa mission, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, l'enfant ne voudrait jamais lâcher l'affaire qui lui permettrai dans savoir plus sur lui-même.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. La puissance magique qu'avait dégagée la jeune fille l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était du. Il ne pouvait emmètre que des hypothèses. Mais ce qui l'angoissait le plus c'était qu'il devrait faire un rapport détaillé de ce phénomène et la décision qui serait prise quant au suivi de la jeune fille à l'académie. Il devrait alors assister à plusieurs réunions de haut-ordres ce qui se finissait rarement dans le calme.

Mais pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur la situation présente. Car il lui rester toutes les règles à expliquer à la famille d'Ambre. Il se rassit sur la banquette et sorti la deuxième lettre de sa poche. Cette lettre, identique à la première, attira les regards de toute la famille, qui reprirent leurs places de départ. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblé avant de tendre à nouveau l'enveloppe à sa protégée. Celle-ci la lu, puis la relu à haute voix après un regard interrogateur à l'homme qui lui fessais face.

- «

_Académie de Magie Beaux-Bâtons_

_Directrice : Olympe Maxim_

_Chère Mlle Nugon,_

_Nous avons eu le plaisir de vous annoncer, dans la lettre qui précédé celle-ci, (si vous ne l'avais pas eu, arrêtez votre lecture ici et demandez la immédiatement à la personne responsable de vous), que vous faite partie de la communauté magique française._

_En tant que membre mineur et née de parent Moldus, personne dépourvu de tallent magique, il vous faut savoir qu'un certain nombre de règle sont a respecté._

_Voici donc une liste partielle de règles qui sera enrichie au court de vos années de scolarité._

_Articles du Code Magique instauré par le Ministère International de la Magie :_

- _Il est strictement interdit de pratiquer toutes sortes de magie devant ou sur un moldu._

- _Seuls les responsables légaux de l'enfant (père, mère, tuteurs légaux …) et les éventuels frères et sœurs sont autorisés à connaitre le secret magique de l'enfant. Toutes autres personnes (grands parents, oncles, tantes, cousins, belles-familles, parrains et marraines, amis plus ou moins proches, animaux autres que ceux de la famille) doivent être tenues à l'écart de la confidence._

- _Il est strictement interdit de dévoilé les lieux magiques à des moldus (sauf responsables légaux acceptés à certain endroit, se renseigner au préalable)._

- _…_

_Articles extraient du règlement intérieur de l'Académie de Magie Beaux-Bâtons :_

- _Pour les élèves de cycle 1 (année1-2-3) la pratique magique est interdite en dehors de l'académie._

- _Pour les élèves de cycle 2 (année 4-5) dans les périodes de vacances scolaires, la pratique magique de faible sort est tolérée, dans le lieu de résidence de leurs responsables légales si des personnes extérieures ne sont pas présente._

- _Pour les élèves mineurs de cycle 3(année 6-7) dans les périodes de vacances scolaires, la pratique magique de sort moyen est tolérée, dans le lieu de résidence de leurs responsables légales si des personnes extérieures ne sont pas présente._

- _…_

Pour la première fois la mère paru ce détendre, alors qu'Ambre au contraire c'était renfermé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de règles étaient établie. Puis elle se mit à la place de n'importe qu'elle autre petite fille qui grandirait dans un univers sans magie, et elle comprit à quel point cela aurai été déstabilisant de comprendre que des forces sur lesquelles elle ne pourrait pas agir nous entouraient. Elle ne pouvait infliger ça à plus de personne qu'il ne fallait. Et à cause de cela, elle devait faire des sacrifices qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagés de faire.

- Cela signifie que je vais devoir abandonner mes amies…

- Malheureusement, pour l'instant, oui. Je suis aussi passé par, là tu sais Ambre, et je me suis rapidement fait de nouveaux amis, qui me comprenaient. Et puis au fil des années scolaires j'ai appris, et j'ai sus que, un jour, je pourrais à nouveau leur parler sans pour autant révéler celui que je suis réellement. Et puis …

Cela en n'était assez que les oreilles d'Ambre pouvaient supporter. Elle se replia définitivement en elle-même. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle passa à côté de Sylvain, qui ne put s'empêcher de retenir un frisson en découvrant ces yeux noir d'encre, liquide et profond et l'aura de puissance qu'elle dégagée à cause du surplus d'émotions.

La mère voulu la retenir mais son mari l'en dissuada en lui reposant la main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de quitter le canapé. Ce geste fut appuyé par le regard approbateur de Sylvain qui ayant retrouvé toute sa confiance c'était retourné vers le couple.

- Bien, il nous reste quelque petit détaille à régler, et je peux m'adresser à vous seule maintenant que vous connaissez la situation de votre fille.

- Va-t-elle s'en remettre ? Questionna la mère. Vous savez, ces amies c'est tout pour elle.

- C'est justement le but de mon métier. En tant que tuteur, j'y veillerai. Et avec le temps elle y arrivera, c'est une promesse.

Ambre était remontée dans sa chambre, le lieu où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Pourtant tout ce à quoi elle se rattachait, avait volé en éclats et elle ne savait plus à quoi se fier. Toutes les choses qu'elle possédait, de ses livres à moitié lu, entassé aux pieds de son lit, jusqu'au plus petit bibelot oublié recouvert de poussière, en passant par la vue de la campagne qu'elle aimait tant de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle avait l'impression que tout étaient étrangers.

Elle n'avait plus rien. Même ses projets d'avenir avaient basculé vers l'oubli. Avec Judith et Hortense, ses meilleures amies, elles avaient prévue de suivre la même scolarité pendant les quatre prochaines années et enfin arrivé au lycée partir toutes les trois en internat et suivre une formation en arts de la scène. Elles avaient tous prévue ensemble, tous.

Sauf le fait qu'Ambre soit une sorcière. Elle avait bien assimilé cette idée, pourtant elle n'osait plus bouger de peur que tout ne s'efface autour d'elle. Elle avait envie de pleuré. Et elle sentit malgré elle, les larmes couler aux bouts de quelques minutes. Elle resta là, plantée au milieu de sa chambre, incapable de faire le moindre geste, dans cette nouvelle perception des choses, qui était devenue réalité.

Elle tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les étoiles s'allumaient une à une. Une ombre traversa le jardin, elle reconnue la silhouette de Sylvain. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand pour l'appeler. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se contenta de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bout du chemin. Elle resta quelque instant de plus regardant ce décor presque « magique » et se calme apaisant. Elle crue entendre une légère détonation en fermant ses volets. Et elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais cela lui permis d'enfin tourner la page.

Elle descendit au moment du diner avec une appréhension à peine voilé. Ses parents allaient lui en reparler c'était sûr et inévitable. Mais elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était même si son visage disait le contraire. Elle mit le couvert et attendit que Lotti vienne poser sa tête sur ses genoux une fois qu'elle fut installée. Mais la chienne ne vint pas. Et le silence s'installa autour de la table. Ambre jetait des coups d'œil à ses parent de temps en temps et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui se déroulé devant elle. Sa mère et son père se disputaient par le biais de leurs regards pour savoir lequel des deux devaient lancer la conversation, le tout dans un silence assez comique. Ambre explosa alors de rire pour casser cette ambiance trop sérieuse à son goût. Ses parents la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! HAHAHAHAHA !

- Mais arrête de rire, Ambre, ça n'a rien de drôle ! s'énerva la mère.

- Chérie calme toi, notre fille à raison, on est ridicule. Il est vrai que la situation est pour le moins étrange mais M. Lamer a été clair avec nous non ?

- Que vous a-t-il dit en plus ? questionna Ambre en coupant la parole à sa mère

- Une fois que tu fus monté dans ta chambre, commença le père en voyant l'enthousiasme de sa fille, il nous rassura sur ton état. Il nous a dit que tu aurais besoin d'un temps d'acclimatation, plus ou moins long, mais que tu nous ferais signe quand tu serais prête. Enfin, il nous a un peu parlé des cours qui te seront dispensés dans cette école, nous a rassuré au sujet de ton avenir professionnel, nous a parlé des premières années qui bénéficiaient d'un suivi… Ah oui, il nous a aussi dit quelque chose de très important, le premier Aout on a rendez-vous à Paris, au bout des Champs Elysées face à l'Arc de Triomphe, avec lui et d'autres élèves de premières années dont il s'occupe, pour nous guidé dans tes achats scolaire. Il nous a aussi dit d'apporter ta lettre d'inscription à l'Académie.

- Mais c'est génial, j'ai trop hâte d'y être.

- Je trouve effectivement que c'est une bonne initiative.

- Tu sais q…

- Stop ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez. Arrêtez. Non. Stop…

La mère se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle était dépassée par tout ça. Son mari et sa fille avaient une capacité d'adaptation sans limite et cela la déroutait fortement. Ils en parlaient comme si tous était normal, alors que tout avait changé. Elle ne tenait plus, elle se leva et les laissa en plan. Elle claqua la porte de la chambre une fois monté en haut. Dans la cuisine un silence gêné s'installa mais la conversation reprit de plus belle.

Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses mais surtout de leur future sortie prévue dans un peu plus de trois semaines. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, le père gardait à l'esprit que sa femme avait plus peur qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. La scène qu'elle venait de faire en été la preuve. C'était une façade.

La discutions se poursuivit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Quand il monta enfin se coucher, il savait que malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, sa femme ne dormait pas. Il se coucha auprès d'elle et l'enlaça. Il ne dit rien et elle non plus. Au bout de quelque instant elle se mit à pleurer. Il savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu' elle aura enfin accepté. Et il serait là, pour elle, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, apaisé.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_(Je répondrai à toute les questions à chaque début de chapitre, n'hésitez pas ^^)_


	2. Les Elyssors

_Notes de l'auteur_

_Boujours à tous !_

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ^^_

_C'est un peu... inédit (ou bizarre au choix), mais j'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

2 Les Elyssors 

- Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

Judith avait commencé à crier sans préavis. A la vielle de son départ sur Paris, Ambre avait enfin avoué son secret à ses amies. Enfin, celui monté de toute pièce par elle et ses parents. Pour elles, Ambre partait dans un établissement privé à la capitale, où son père avait lui-même fait ces études. C'était une pension dure et strict et tous cela pour prendre sa succession.

Elle ne cherchait pas à se justifier et ça faisait maintenant dix minutes que Judith s'excitait contre le père d'Ambre criant injustice et qu'Hortense était tout simplement muette et sous le choc. Tandis qu'Ambre, sur sa balançoire regardait ses pieds avec un sourire triste. Si seulement elle pouvait leurs dire la vérité. Elle se mit à pleurer à ses sombres pensées et Judith arrêta son monologue. Les deux amies se tournèrent vers elle et l'enlacèrent.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter !

Elle sanglotait, elle se sentait incroyablement égoïste de privilégier un monde inconnu mais extrêmement intrigant à ses meilleures amies. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Elle avait tellement de mal à se lier avec des gens. Quand elles étaient petites, c'étaient les seules qui avaient réussis à briser sa carapace et à part elles et sa famille il n'y avait personne d'autre. Les gens la trouvaient tellement froide et distante et cette séparation aller être rude. D'autant plus qu'Ambre avait décidé de ne plus revoir ni Judith, ni Hortense après ce voyage à la capitale.

Quand elle rentra ce soir-là elle alla directement se coucher et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve. Son père la réveilla à trois heures du matin. Et à trois heures et demie ils étaient partis. Le rendez-vous était fixé à dix heures sur les Champs Elysées. Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, qu'ils trouvent une place de parking et qu'ils se rendent sur le lieu, ils s'étaient pris une marge de deux heures.

A l'heure-H, ils étaient une douzaine d'enfant et le même nombre d'adulte. Lamer arriva d'un coup, apparaissant au milieu de la foule à dix heures pile. Dès qu'il fut arrivé toutes les personnes qui ne s'étaient pas encore parlé, s'animèrent. Il était habillé comme un parfait étudiant moldu, jeans, chemise bleu, cravate noire et un sac en bandoulière. Il en sortie une liste et fit un appel expéditif.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, ils partirent tous sur l'avenue et s'arrêtèrent devant une célèbre pâtisserie/chocolaterie. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. La boutique était bondée. Ils suivirent tant bien que mal leur guide et montèrent un escalier menant à des pièces apparemment d'accès privé. En arrivant en son milieu, le brouhaha s'estompa jusqu'à cesser.

- A partir de cette limite nous sommes invisible aux yeux de tous et des sortilèges anti-moldus sont censés vous repoussez, sauf exceptionnellement pour vous et uniquement aujourd'hui, dit-il à l'intention des adultes. Mais sachez, chers parents, que se serra la seule fois où vous pourrez venir ici. Vous conserverez tous les souvenirs de cette journée hormis ceux de ce passage... Donc, vous allez tous franchir l'une des cinq premières portes et vous vous retrouverez dans ce que nous nommons « gare de passage ». Quand vous en sortirez traverser la grande rue, essayez de repérer quelques endroits qui vous interpelles. Je vous attends dans une demi-heure vers la fontaine au centre de la place, pour vous expliquer plus en détail de quoi il retourne.

Et il disparut en franchissant l'une des portes en la traversant sans même l'ouvrir. Le groupe présent sur le balcon se regarda mais personne n'osait faire le premier pas. Des gens montaient les escaliers et franchissaient les portes, d'autres en sortaient des cinq plus loin et tous ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

La curiosité d'Ambre atteignit alors son paroxysme et elle franchie l'une des portes sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Ce fut l'une des sensations des plus désagréables qu'elle connut, comme une douche froide qui mouillait jusqu'au plus profond des os. Mais elle oublia tout quand elle découvrit l'endroit où elle avait atterrie.

Elle était éblouie, tout était majestueux, dans un style classique en marbre blanc avec des colonnes grecques qui s'étendaient à intervalle régulier dans un grand hall. Elle descendit, le grand escalier et regarda autours d'elle. Des bancs étaient disposés entre les colonnes. A gauche, il y avait des grandes cheminées qui inlassablement produisaient des flammes vertes d'où sortaient des sorciers. Sur la droite, il y avait de temps en temps un flash de couleur ou plusieurs personne arrivait et partait.

Les autres membres du groupe commencèrent à arriver dans le dos d'Ambre tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les trois arches qui donnaient sur la rue. Son père n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier sur le plafond de verre car elle disparaissait déjà dans la foule. Elle était littéralement fascinée par tous ce qu'elle voyait, sentait et entendait. Si son père ne l'avait pas rattrapé elle aurait sans doute disparut dans ce monde fascinant.

Des boutiques s'étendaient à perte de vue, toutes plus différentes les unes des autres. Les gens qu'elle croisait l'enchantaient. Il t avait des sorciers vêtus de robes multicolores, d'autre comme eux, des petites créatures étranges aux gros yeux d'autre encore un peu plus grande au faciès haineux, des chouettes, des hiboux, des chauves-souris volaient partout. Des chapeaux pointus, des chaudrons, des balais, d'étranges instruments et des photos qui s'animent.

- Vous venez donc de traverser la grande rue des « Elysées sorciers» ou « Elyssors » comme nous l'appelons quotidiennement. Cette rue débouche sur cette grande place ou nous nous trouvons actuellement. C'est la place de la Fontaine de Jouvence, mais celle se trouvant derrière moi n'est qu'une réplique, l'emplacement de la fontaine originel ayant était perdu à jamais, mais vous étudiez cela plus en détail lors de vos cours…Donc, d'ici, de cette place, vous avez quatre chemins s'offre à vous. La grande rue avec la « gare de passage » derrière vous, à votre gauche ce sont les quartiers résidentiels, à droite se trouve un dédale de ruelles mal fréquentées, ces rues sont de vrai labyrinthes et regorge de boutique de magie noires, je vous déconseille fortement d'y mettre les pieds, même si elles sont souvent contrôlées, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes depuis 1496…, et donc, pour terminer, derrière moi, en face de vous, par-delà la fontaine, il y a l'entrée de l'Académie de Magie Beaux-Bâtons. Ce passage ne s'ouvre qu'au début et à la fin des périodes scolaires, pendant deux heures et naturellement très contrôlé. Maintenant que vous connaissez un peu mieux la configuration des lieux, je voudrais que vous ressortiez votre liste de fourniture et je vais vous aider à faire vos achats…

Ils parcoururent les différentes boutiques. Ils restèrent la plus longtemps dans celle du tailleur, pour que les douze futurs étudiants aient plusieurs uniformes scolaires, la plus intrigante était celle du vendeur de baguette, ou chacun en essaya plusieurs avant dans trouver une qui lui correspondait, mais celle qu'Ambre avait préféré était celle des balais magique.

Une fois les courses scolaires effectuées, grâce à la solde de 500 Gallions, la monnaie sorcières internationale, mise à disposition de chaque nouvel étudiant nés-moldus, Sylvain prit congé les laissant terminer la découverte des Elyssors. Ambre insista pour visiter chaque échoppe ou ils n'y étaient pas encore allés et traina son père tout l'après-midi. Elle le força à retourner dans la petite boutique de balais pour se renseigné un maximum sur le fameux Quidditch. Le vendeur lui proposa un livre expliquant le sport de A à Z, relatant ses origines jusqu'au règles actuellement en vigueurs. Elle l'acheta certes 26 Gallions, mais le soir même elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas le dévorer entièrement tellement il était passionnant.

Sa mère fut une fois de plus dépassé par tous les évènements. Elle avait failli avoir une syncope en voyant sa fille revenir avec tous ses achats. Mais contrairement à la sa toute première réaction elle passa outre et s'intéressa sincèrement à l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

Et le jour de la fameuse rentrée arriva. Son père l'avait amené à Paris, mais elle rentra seule dans la pâtisserie/chocolaterie. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien de plus elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans son uniforme tout neuf de soie fine et sa grosse valise. Néanmoins elle se détendit un peu quand elle vit quand elle croisa plusieurs autres personnes tous habillés de bleu clair comme elle. Elle prit l'escalier qui montait à l'étage en trainant comme elle pouvait son bagage. Puis elle n'eut plus aucune conscience de ce qui se passa une fois passé la barrière. Elle ne se souvint pas d'avoir traversé la grande rue. Elle ne sut pas comment elle était arrivée à l'impasse. Seule le contact d'une main se posant sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité.

Elle se retourna et dévisagea l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Grand, blond, les yeux noisettes, une vingtaine d'année tout au plus, habillé en bleu marine et un petit ours dans un écusson brodé sur sa cravate noir. Il lui parlait parlais mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle regarda autours d'elle, plusieurs groupes de personne disparaissait au travers d'un mur. Un autre groupe plus massif était rassemblé plus loin encadré par deux personnes vêtu elle aussi en bleu marine.

Ambre reporta alors son attention sur le blond qui s'était accroupis en face d'elle et qui avait posé son autre main son épaule. Elle n'entendait toujours pas ce qu'il lui disait et une pure panique s'empara d'elle. Elle se mit à parler très vite, elle ne s'entendait pas. Elle se présenta, expliqua lui son problème les larmes aux yeux. Le blond comprit alors et se montra lui puis désigna les personnes derrière lui puis l'ensemble de la rue puis enfin elle. Ambre ne comprenais pas, elle secoua la tête des larmes coulants sur son visage. Il se tourna, sembla appelait quelqu'un puis se retourna vers elle en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Elle essaya de se ressaisir. Elle s'essuya les yeux et quand elle releva la tête, elle se sentis soulagé d'un poids. Le blond discutait maintenant avec un autre homme châtain pareillement vêtu, qu'Ambre reconnu instantanément, c'était Sylvain Lamer. Il se pencha à son tour vers moi.

- Ambre ?

- Je vous entends !

- Tu nous entends tous les deux ? lui demanda le blond.

- Oui, j'entends tous. Comme avant... M. Lamer…

- Sylvain.

- Sylvain, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il arrive que, ne maitrisant pas encore leur pouvoir, les jeunes sorciers lorsqu'ils subissent de trop forte émotion fassent usage de la magie sans s'en rende compte. C'était surement ton cas.

- Comment se fait-il alors que j'ai pu retrouver l'usage de mon ouïe ?

- Tu t'es retrouvée sans repère, il fallait donc chercher la seule personne te connaissant un minimum, ton tuteur. Soit Sylvain… expliqua le blond

- Comment à tu su que c'était moi d'ailleurs Mathieu ?

- Je ne le savais pas, tu étais juste le plus proche de moi.

- Bien, Ambre peux-tu rejoindre le groupe s'il te plait.

Elle le laissa donc discuter avec le dit Mathieu et rejoint les autres premières années encadrés par deux jeunes femmes portant elles aussi l'écusson d'ours. Elles prirent son nom sur une liste et elle attendit. Au bout de dix minutes on les autorisa enfin à franchir le passage au fond de l'impasse.

Ce que découvrit Ambre la laissa alors sous le choc. En passant la barrière, elle fut transportée dans un tout autre monde. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand devant elle se dressait un majestueux château digne des plus grands rois de France. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouvé devant les châteaux d'Ussé, de Chambord et d'Amboise mélangés, mais en plus grand et plus étincelant. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux jardins tout aussi incroyables.

Quand ils entrèrent enfin les quatre tuteurs les firent déposer leurs valises dans une pièce adjacente au grand hall. Puis ils leurs firent visiter le reste du château. Les salles de cours, celle de permanence, la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, les cuisines, la salle à manger, puis les jardins, les serres, les enclos, les terrains de Quidditch. Ils leurs montrèrent tous sauf un endroit…les dortoirs.

L'heure du souper arriva et Ambre se demandait vraiment ce qui aller se passer maintenant. Ça faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'ils patientaient devant la porte du réfectoire et des murmures commencèrent à monter. De son coin, Ambre entendit des mots comme « cérémonie », « foyer», « dortoir », « animaux royaux », « druides » ou encore « ombres ». Mais elle ne savait quelle importance accorder à tous cela. Les quatre ours réapparurent enfin. Et ils purent enfin rentrer dans la grande pièce du réfectoire.

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité et seul un feu brulait au fond de la pièce. Ils passèrent devant des grandes tables et s'arrêtèrent devant une dame d'une taille vertigineuse. Ambre apercevait à peine les traits de son visage. Mais quand elle se mit à parler sa voix résonna dans la pièce et elle frissonna.

- Bonsoir et tous et bienvenu à l'Académie de Magie Beaux-Bâtons. Je suis Madame Maxime, la directrice de cette école. Avant de commencer le repas et de faire quelque rappel sur le règlement, chaque nouvel élève doit se soumettre un ancien rituel, la Cérémonie des Ombres. Vous devez prendre une poigné d'herbe dans le récipient, tendre votre bras au-dessus du feu, fermer les yeux et attendre un signe pour lâcher les herbes. Le feu se transformera, et votre ombre se changera en l'un des quatre emblèmes représentant les différents dortoirs de l'école. Il y en a quatre et chacun à sa particularité : les Salamandres d'Or, ambitieux et déterminés les Hermines d'Argent, songeurs et astucieux les Cerfs de Bronze, dynamique et rassembleurs et, les Corbeaux Blancs, éveillés et fidèles. Le dortoir qui vous sera attribué sera votre foyer pendant les sept années que vous passerez ici. Mais, ne perdons pas plus de temps, commençons.

La demi-géante se retira donc dans un coin de la salle et laissa la place la tutrice qui avait pris le nom d'Ambre en début de journée et commença l'appel. Ambre regardait ces camarades passer les uns après les autres avec anxiété. La Cérémonie était quelque chose de très impressionnant. Chaque couleur de flamme, intensité et forme d'ombre étaient différentes. Parfois en plus de l'un des animaux d'autres formes se manifestaient avant de se stabiliser. Et à chaque fois une des tables acclamé leurs nouvelles recrues.

Puis vint le tour d'Ambre. Elle monta sur l'estrade avec appréhension, elle n'était pas du tout sûre d'elle. Hésitante elle prit une poigné d'herbes et se positionna face au feu. Elle ferma les yeux et tendit le bras. Au bout de deux minutes, elle était toujours incapable de les lâcher. Des murmures commencèrent à monter et Ambre se sentit paniquer. Et d'un coup tout se libera en elle et elle relâcha les herbes. Les yeux encore clos, sa conscience dériva, des cris retentirent, ces jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle sombra dans le néant.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Voilà, voilà ^^_

_Il lui arrive plein de truc étrange à notre petite Ambre, hein...et elle à pas finit!_

_Un petit pronostique sur son dortoir?_

_Des questions ou précisions ? (Pour moi tout est clair dans ma tête, mais pour les autres je sais pas, et j__e répondrai à toute les questions à chaque début de chapitre, n'hésitez pas ^^)_

_Une critique ? ou autre ?_


	3. Les essais

_Notes de l'auteur_

_En avant pour le troisième chapitre ^^_

_Pensez au review, en ce moment une review postée, c'est une review offerte en échange ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

3 Les essais

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il l'aida à se redresser et elle vit alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une trentaine de pair d'yeux la fixait avec inquiétude. Elle se trouvait assise sur un canapé bleu en face d'une cheminé, dans une salle qui semblait être assez chaleureuse malgré les couleurs froides qui y régnaient.

- Je suis où ? parvint-elle à articuler au bout de quelque seconde

- Dans notre salle de repos…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? la cérémonie ? le dortoir ? les ombres ? Ah ma tête !

- Calme toi, tous va bien maintenant. En fait, pendant la cérémonie, tu t'es évanouie…

- Quoi ! Mais, pourquoi ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment, mais quand tu as lâché les herbes, le feu s'est éteint, puis brutalement rallumé avec des flammes noires d'une grande puissance. Enfin, ton ombre c'est partagé distinctement en un lion, un rapace, un serpent et une sorte de blaireau avant de se faire engloutir par une autre ombre qui a ensuite explosé. A ce moment tu t'es mise à crier et tu t'es finalement évanouie alors que sur le mur il ne restait plus qu'une petite forme d'hermine endormie.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'évanoui pendant la cérémonie… lâcha un élève plus vieux et plusieurs chuchotements l'approuvèrent.

Chacun il allait de son commentaire et Ambre était plus marquée qu'elle le laissait paraitre.

- Il… il s'est passé quoi… ensuite ?

- Les infirmiers et Sylvain, ton Ours responsable, t'ont amené ici. Quand on est tous arrivé après le banquet, ils nous ont dits que tu n'avais rien et que tu te réveillerais bientôt…

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle observa la salle. Les murs blancs laissaient les pierres brutes apparaitre, le bois foncé et chaleureux du sol, les tentures bleu et argent qui ornaient les fenêtres et la cheminé. Les canapés, les chaises, les tables, son regard allait d'une chose à une autre sans aucune émotion. Puis elle fixa ses mains tremblantes.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Elle opina en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci se leva alors et se planta devant elle.

- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite, de la part de tous, la bienvenue chez les Hermines d'Argent !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand sous la clameur qui s'éleva d'un coup. On lui tapa dans le dos, lui fit la bise, et même des accolades. Elle baissa la tête et rougis, émue. Puis le calme revint, mais ce n'était plus un silence lourd, mais tous simplement la salle qui prenait enfin vie, détendue et soulagée. Une jeune fille blonde apporta un plateau à Ambre avec plein de nourriture. Elle l'accepta avec plaisir tant d'émotion lui avait creusé l'appétit. La fille s'appelait Emilie Maillette et était elle aussi en première année. Elle lui fit rapidement visiter le dortoir des Argents avant de monter se coucher. Ambre s'endormit rapidement épuisé par cette journée et ne remarqua même pas que sur le bas de son haut d'uniforme bleu était apparu deux fins liserés argent ainsi qu'un petit écusson avec une hermine roulé en boule.

Les jours passèrent et Ambre s'était peu à peu habituée à sa vie au château et au monde magique. Au sein même de son dortoir, tout le monde était gentil avec elle. Et ça la perturbait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire l'objet d'autant d'attention. Du coup, elle n'avait pas lâché Emilie depuis le soir de la répartition.

Puis les deux filles s'étaient rapidement liées d'amitié avec un certain Tobias Blisord en première année chez les Argents lui aussi. Il se prit d'affection pour la plus timide des deux. La cause ? Nul ne le savait. Peut-être la ressemblance physique ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Tobias adorait embêter Ambre, alors que la jeune fille faisait tout pour rester la plus discrète possible. Cela provoquait donc souvent des pics violents de rougeur chez Ambre alors que le jeune homme explosait de rire. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait du mal à parler aux gens. Elle préférait observer, regarder autour d'elle, s'extasiant silencieusement de toute chose.

Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était les cours. Elle les aimait tous sans aucune distinction particulière. A son premier cours de Balais, elle avait créé l'étonnement en réussissant, seulement quelques minutes après le début de l'exercice pratique, à enfourcher son balai et à voler à une vitesse vertigineuse autours du terrain d'entrainement.

La prof d'Enchantement était complètement barge. Vêtue aussi chaudement qu'une amazone, on comprenait facilement pourquoi autant les garçons que les filles voulaient l'épater.

Le vieux druide qui leurs apprenaient les Potions était à moitié aveugle et manquait à chaque cours de faire exploser la classe. Heureusement que son corbeau l'arrêtait avant qu'il ne fasse de bêtise.

Ce familier représentait tellement bien le dortoir ou son maitre était le référant, les Corbeaux Blancs. Un peu comme le professeur de Sortilège et Défense pour les Hermine d'Argent qui était calme et mystérieux ou la prof de Métamorphose pour les Cerf de Bronze respirant la bonne humeur sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Seuls les Salamandres d'Or sortaient du lot avec comme référant la prof de Botanique et Flore Magique, une femme molle et qui n'avait pas vraiment l'aire à l'aise avec les élèves.

Ambre croisait régulièrement Sylvain au détour d'un couloir, comme Mathieu, Sacha et Edith. Car les Ours, en plus d'être les tuteurs des élèves de première année Né-moldus, étaient en quelque sorte les surveillants de l'académie.

Un mois de cours s'était déjà écoulé. Ambre donnait tous les deux jours des nouvelles à ses parents par hibou. Même s'ils ne lui répondaient pas, ayant renoncé après que son père avait failli perdre son doigt à cause d'un rapace farouche, elle savait que ça les rassuraient et leur faisaient plaisir.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait sur le grand terrain de Quidditch avec d'autres Argents tous plus âgées qu'elle, a participé aux essais pour intégrer l'équipe du dortoir. Comment elle en était arrivée là, c'est ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander. Pourtant, elle c'en souvenait très bien. C'était à cause d'une promesse faite il y a une semaine.

Ambre avait pris l'habitude, tous les dimanches matin aux aurores, d'aller voler. Elle sortait discrètement de la chambre sans réveiller les autres filles, traversait la salle de repos, puis la salle commune aux quatre dortoirs et sortait de l'aile ouest, pour se retrouver dans le grand hall. Elle sortit du palais, traversa les jardins encore recouverts de rosés et se retrouva sur le terrain d'entrainement des Argents, une sorte de petit terrain de Quidditch. De là, elle prenait sont balais et volait une bonne partie de la matinée…

- Salut.

Elle poussa un cri et se retourna. A la porte du local à balais se trouvait un jeune homme habillé seulement d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce…que tu fais chez les Argents !

- Calme-toi, je suis de ton dortoir. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Ambre l'observa à nouveau, des yeux bleus marines délavés, des cheveux bruns en bataille, un sourire timide. C'était la première personne qu'elle avait vue à son réveil, après la Cérémonie des Ombres. Embarrassée, elle baisa la tête et continua de s'occuper de son balai. Il ne dit rien non plus et vaqua à ses propres affaires. Le silence se prolongea encore quelque minutes, puis il le rompit.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Morgan, Morgan Loup. Je suis en deuxième année.

- Ambre Nugond, première année.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Euh…je viens juste… voler un peu… me détendre…et…et toi ?

- Pour m'entrainer, histoire de me remettre en forme pour les sélections de l'équipe la semaine prochaine. Tu vas participer ?

- Moi, rentrer dans l'équipe, tu n'y penses pas, face à des septièmes années je n'ai aucune chance.

- Cela ne veut rien dire si tu es motivée, je faisais déjà partie de l'équipe l'an dernier.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais comme il refond la sélection chaque année, il faut que je me remette un peu au niveau. Ça te dit de m'aider ?

- Mais je ne sais pas jouer…

- Pas grave, je t'expliquerai.

- D'a… d'accord.

Pendant dix minutes, il lui expliqua grossièrement ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis, ils se firent des passes. Ensuite Ambre essaya de lui prendre le Souafle de force effectuant diverses ruses et attaques. Puis, après une course-poursuite de cinq minutes où elle faillit le désarçonner, Morgan lui demanda de se placer devant les anneaux pour qu'il puise s'exercer au tir. Il décida de lui envoyer le plus fort qu'il pouvait, histoire de se venger de sa pseudo chute. Ambre, elle, attendait qu'il tire, le poste de gardien était celui qu'elle appréhendait le plus. Finalement, elle bloqua les cinq tires qu'il lui proposa.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch que tu dois retenir tes tires…fit-elle alors qu'ils retournaient vers le château après avoir rangé leurs balais.

Morgan la regarda dans rien dire. Il avait exécuté ces cinq lancés à pleine puissance. La première fois, il avait cru que c'était un coup de chance, mais en réalité, elle possédait un véritable don.

Ils étaient arrivés dans leurs salle de repos et Ambre trouvait étrange le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux. Et elle voyait bien que quelque choses le dérangé.

- Ambre ?

- Euh…Oui ?

- Promets-moi de venir aux essais.

- Quoi ! Non ! Je ne peux …Non !

- S'il te plaît promets le moi !

- Je …

- Ambre…

- D'accord.

- Promis ?

- Je te le promets.

Et Morgan disparut par la porte menant au dortoir des gars. Quant à Ambre, elle se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait demandé ça juste pour se foutre de sa gueule. Rien qu'à voir le ton de supplication qu'il avait employé pour la convaincre. Et elle, elle s'était fait avoir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué et elle était maintenant obligée d'y aller, car elle avait fait une promesse. Et Ambre ne trahissait jamais ses promesses.

C'est pourquoi, pendant la semaine qui suivie elle évita soigneusement le jeune homme. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant devant le capitaine des Argents, Romain Filoppet en septième année, comme la seule représentante des premières années. Il expliqua qu'il jouerait chacun à un poste différent pour savoir lesquels sont des spécialistes et ceux qui sont des polyvalents. À chaque coup de sifflet, ils tourneraient. Il y avait six postes à pourvoir, l'attrapeur, le gardien, le batteur gauche, et le poursuiveur droit, centre et gauche.

Ambre enchaina les postes de batteur et de poursuiveur avant de faire une pause dans la tournante. Puis ce fut son tour de passer attrapeur et pour finir gardien. Elle se dirigea vers les anneaux tous en sentant que des yeux qui la fixaient dans le dos. Elle respira profondément. Elle savait que Morgan serait sans pitié, car c'était à cause de lui qu'elle en était là, non, grâce à lui.

Le sifflet retentit une nouvelle fois. Et elle se mit à observer les deux équipes. Evaluant les positions de chaque poursuiveur, se permettant quelque fois d'anticiper leurs mouvements et ne quittant pas le Souafle des yeux. Il se rapprochait avec ses deux partenaires déjouant la défense adverse. Il s'approcha toujours plus près et enfin, il tira. Ambre n'eut aucun mal à arrêter le tire ce qui la surprit. Morgan lui adressa un large sourire, mais elle ne le vit pas et relança la balle dans le jeu. Dans les cinq minutes de jeu, elle bloqua une douzaine de tir dont la plupart étaient de Morgan. Elle n'en loupa que deux, un parce qu'elle avait était distraite par un batteur qui avait failli tomber de son balai et l'autre car elle s'était arrêtée au sifflet et qu'elle n'avait pas prolongé la dernière action.

Une fois les essais terminés, Romain les remercia tous d'avoir participé et leurs dit que les résultats serait affiché dans la salle de repos dans trois jours. Elle fuit une fois de plus Morgan, Ambre ne voulait pas l'entendre se moquer d'elle. Puis le mercredi soir Romain entra dans la salle et épingla une feuille au tableau d'affichage. Tout le monde s'y précipita. Entre les cris de joie et les soupires de déception Ambre s'avança et lu.

« _EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH DES HERMINES D'ARGENT_

_Année Scolaire 1993-1994_

_Après avoir étudié les statistiques de chacun des participant voici la liste des joueurs titulaire de l'équipe._

_Encore merci de la participation de tout le monde !_

_Poursuiveur gauche : Charles Quatrecoins _

_Poursuiveur centre : Morgan Loup_

_Poursuiveur droit : Louise Boursit _

_Batteur gauche : Marie-Rose Desmottes _

_Batteur droit : Romain Filoppet_

_Gardien : Ambre Nugond_

_Attrapeur : Joshua Clarisse _

_Félicitation !_

_Romain Filoppet, Capitaine. »_

Ambre était maintenant seule devant les résultats. Son cerveau refusait d'assimiler l'information. Morgan apparut alors derrière elle.

- Alors, heureuse ?

- Je sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression que tout ça soit réel. Pourtant…

- Pourtant ?

- …Pourtant, c'est écrit noir sur blanc je suis la gardienne officielle des Argents. Je ne sais même pas comment me réjouir, je pensais tellement être rejeté…

- Alors juste… souri.

Et elle s'exécuta. Morgan se pencha vers elle est lui dans un souffle lui chuchota.

- Félicitation…

Ambre frémit, mais son sourire s'élargit. Elle se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons.

- Morgan…

- …

- Merci…

D'un geste de main désinvolte, il se retourna et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'en aller. Il était vraiment étrange comme garçon. Puis soudain une masse lui atterrit dessus.

- Ammmmmmmmmbre ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu participais aux essais !

- Tobiaaaaas ! Tu m'écrases !

- Répond moi !

- Mais parce que je ne pensais pas être prise !

- Mais tu me l'aurais dit, je serai venu avec toi ! Je n'ai pas osé car ils ne prennent que rarement les premières années. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait ? Je croyais que tes parents étaient des Moldus ?

- Ils le sont et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait d'accord, j'ai juste beaucoup lu de chose dessus et donné le meilleur de moi-même.

- Nan, mais aller, tu peux me le dire à moi Ambre, t'as jeté quel maléfice à Romain ?

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Et les jumeaux, arrêtez de vous disputer ! Il y en a qui essaye de travailler ici ! se plaignit une troisième année

- Mais ce n'est pas mon frère ! s'écria Ambre et sortant en courant de la salle de repos. Elle entendit néanmoins Tobias s'écrier en explosant de rire.

- Reviens « petite sœur » !

Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur des personnes aussi bizarres, se demanda-t-elle.

- Ambre ? Ça va ?

Elle s'arrêta en regardant Emilie, une pille instable de livres dans les mains, revenant sans doute de la bibliothèque. Elle avait de la poussière sur son uniforme et dans les cheveux, sans parler de sa baguette entre les dents. Ambre fila une fois de plus. Elle croisa des Corbeaux de première année et une Salamandre de sixième année. La blonde argentée lui dit d'ailleurs de ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Étrangement Ambre la dévisagea et s'arrêta, puis horrifié par la vision que lui offrait la jeune femme, elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle failli rentrer dans Sylvain et Mathieu et s'engouffra dans les jardins. Elle se cacha dans un bosquet et regarda le crépuscule tomber. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi. Elle ne le savait pas mais, elle se sentait mal, oppressé et désorienté.

Dans la salle de repos des Hermines d'Argent, Tobias explosait de rire à la vue d'Emilie et cette dernière l'engueula joyeusement ayant complètement oublié son amie tout comme les trois Corbeaux Blancs qui se couchèrent sans y penser. La jeune Fleur Delacour, terminant sa ronde, se demandait qui était cette jeune fille étrange. Alors que Sylvain cherchait désespérément sa protégée dans les immenses jardins avec son ami. Il avait ressenti la même aura que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cette même puissance effrayante qu'il avait encore ressentie le soir de son arrivée au palais. Et ça l'inquiétait, énormément.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... A Suivre..._

_Mon petit Morgan, qu'est-ce que je l'adore !_

_Et ma petite Ambre, elle a pas fini d'être déboussolée ^0^_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	4. Chapter 4

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hey ! C'est Parallel Adventure !_**

**_._**

**_Juste pour dire que je pars en vacances !_**

**_._**

**_Ce qui as deux conséquences..._**

**_- Plus d'internet = Plus de post_**

**_- Je ne reprendrais que début Septembre_**

**_._**

**_D'ici là, prenez patience !_**

**_Je n'abandonne rien !_**

**_Je continuerai même si personne n'aime et que j'ai pas de review !_**

**_._**

**_Voilà,_**

**_Bises_**

**_à bientôt !_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
